Little Liars
by InvisibleImperfections81
Summary: The four liars are back and this time with daughters of their own! Their lives turn upside down when Alison's daughter Addie shows up. Addie of course being the mirror image of her mother makes her way to the top of Rosewood High with ease bringing the four new liars, Carson, Sienna, Jordyn, Brooklyn with her. But will an unknown enemy do anything to bring her down? -A ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Now before y'all get super confused I'm gonna give you a little key to help you figure out what the hell is happening! This is based later in the liar's lives where they're all grown up with little liars of their own! Except I'm going more the books route when it comes to the relationships so I'm sorry if you're confused about the pairings! Also this does contain some slight spoilers for the books! And P.S. Alison is alive! I mean c'mon where would this story be without a new little queen bee? So here are the couples and their kiddos!**

**Spencer/Toby: Carson Cavanaugh (Girl,14)  
Siblings: Beau (Boy, 9)  
Emily/Isaac: Jordyn Fields (Girl, 14)  
Hanna/Lucas: Brooklyn Beattie (Girl, 15)  
Aria/Ezra: Sienna Fitz (Girl, 15)  
Siblings: Sasha (Girl, 10)  
Alison/?: Addie Day DiLaurentis (Girl, 14)**

Chapter one: Rosewood's Up and Coming.

"UGH MOM! I can't find my lipgloss! It's the first day of school and my life is already OVER." Brooklyn shouted from her bedroom upstairs, furiously ripping through drawers searching for the missing lipgloss. Hanna smirked as she made her way upstairs to help her daughter. Brooklyn shot her mom a look as Hanna laughed and calmly walked over to Brooke's bed and reached under to grab her daughters missing lipgloss. "Ha ha very funny," Brooklyn said as she kissed her mom goodbye, grabbed the lipgloss from her hand and headed out the door for her first day at Rosewood High.

"Jordyn, honey you're going to be late if you don't head out soon." Emily said as Jordyn bounded down the stairs. "Dont worry mom I was just about to leave!" she tucked a piece of auburn hair behind her ear. "Alright have a great day." Emily smiled as she saw her daughter start jogging to school in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white sweater, reminiscing on her own days at the high school. Emily reached for the phone and dialed Aria's number...

" Dad! Tell Sasha to hurry up she's been in the bathroom for a half and hour, I swear if she makes me late for my first day of high school she'll never see the light of day." Sienna stated her arms crossed over her chest glaring at her father as all he did was chuckle and knock on the door politely asking for Sasha to leave the bathroom. Sasha peeked her head out saying "Of course daddy!" In a singsongy voice as she smirked and skipped out of bathroom allowing Sienna to finally use it. Sasha continued to skip down the stairs where she found her mother on the phone. "Who is it?" Sasha tentatively asked not wanting to be rude, but not quite being able to with hold her curiousness of a ten year old. Aria smiled at her younger daughter and reached down to give her a quick hug before answering. "It's auntie Emily," Aria said quietly as she was still on the phone. "Ooh ooh can I talk to her?" Sasha squealed practically trying to claw the phone out of her mother's hand.

Sienna, after touching up her dark wavy hair and makeup exited the bathroom in a dark pink dress and a cropped leather jacket looking like a young version of her mother except she had her father's green eyes. As she walked into the kitchen she saw her mother and sister talking on speaker phone with Emily Fields, Jordyn's mother. "Hi auntie Em!" Sasha said, she could hear Emily laugh on the other end as she said "Hi Sash are you excited for school?" Sasha giggled and said yes. "Hey speaking of school has Jordyn left yet or can I head over there and walk with her?" Sienna yelled as she grabbed her lunch from the fridge. "Hi Sienna, and yes she just left but I'm sure you can catch up with her!" And with that Sienna shouted her goodbyes and ran out the door in hopes of catching up to her best friend not wanting to walk into her first day of high school alone.

"Bye Carson, bye Beau have a great day! Love you." Spencer shouted to her daughter as she left for work. "Byeeeeeee!" Beau shouted from the kitchen downing a bowl of cereal while he waited for Toby, his father to take him to school. "Bye mom love you too! Bye dad! Bye butt head." Carson yelled as she patted Beau's head while sticking her tongue out before casually walking to the mirror to inspect the mascara surrounding her bright eyes and leaving hoping to catch Brooklyn on the way to school.

Luckily Brooke always found a way to be a little late so Carson took her precious time walking to the corner before seeing her friend rush to her, arms open ready to envelope her in a giant hug. Carson laughed and hugged her back before breaking away and checking out Brooke's expensive new dress she had helped pick out from the mall the other week. "Wow you look great Brooke, that dress is totally perfect!" Carson said admiring how the color brought out her blue eyes. "You too Carson I love your skirt, preppy always looked good on you."

They smiled excitedly now that the school was in view. "God this is going to be frightening." Carson remarked as her eyes nervously swept over the building. "Wow I'd never thought I'd see the day where 'The Carson Cavanaugh' is actually scared!" Brooke giggled, "I mean c'mon Carson you practically live for school!"

"I am not scared. Just a little nervous that's all... You'd be lying if you weren't too!" Carson proclaimed just as she saw Jordyn and Sienna walking towards them. "Hey!" they shouted at the same time, Carson and Brooke grinned as they waited for their friends to catch up. "I won't be if you guys are with me." Brooke flashed a cheeky smile to her three best friends, as they walked into Rosewood High...

**Well I hope you liked it! I'll try to update it as often as I can but I'd like to get at least one review before uploading the next chapter, considering this is my first story and all. And I promise that next chapter will feature Addie Day and how she ties into the story also. Xoxo**


	2. I Don't Know About Her

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it anyway here's chapter 2 :) Also in case any of you are wondering who Alison's mystery man is and why Addie's name is Day DiLaurentis it's because in the latest book it mentions that Alison's real last name was actually "Day-DiLaurentis" before she moved to Rosewood. And as for the mystery man, well I'm not giving that up quite yet ) **

Chapter 2: I don't know about her. 

_Addie's POV_

I look into my pink framed mirror at my reflection. I see wild blonde hair, bright ice blue eyes, a small button nose, and my father's dimples that always seemed to linger on his face as mine do too. People say I'm beautiful. Perfect. Amazing. "I'm Addie Day, and I'm fabulous!" I start giggling at this. My mother said when she was younger that's exactly what she would say to herself every morning, so I of course had to carry on the tradition. After all my mother is "The Alison DiLaurentis", and I'm the exact replica of her younger self. With a few exceptions of course, some people even have the audacity to say I'm a better, prettier version of her. I laugh at this though, partially because its completely and utterly true, but also because they obviously hadn't seen me in action. Now I know what you're thinking, how is that even possible? Well for starters I don't have to manipulate and use people to get what I want. Although my mother was smart with her ways I've found that using people only helps dig your grave deeper. But that doesn't mean I don't use people. No. I just am a whole lot nicer about it that's for sure. If I'm using you I actually like you. That was my mother's only flaw, in my opinion anyway. I think being nice to people can get you farther in life then just to the top. Also it helps that I don't have a life threatening secret unlike my mother. Or so it seems...

* * *

"Hi I'm Addie."

"Hey, I'm Sienna." The girl's, Sienna that's her name, locker is next to mine. She has long dark wavy hair, piercing green eyes, and adorable dimples on her rosy cheeks.

"I like your dress." I said winking at her.

"Thanks." She mumbled turning a darker shade of red as she smiled and bowed her head trying to hide her blushing. I giggled slightly, this girl was cute. She'd be absolutely perfect for my new clique. After all every "it girl" had to have one. Right?

I snapped my attention back to Sienna.

"What's your first period?"

"Oh um gym... Sucks right?"

"Not anymore it doesn't that's my first period too! Wanna walk with me?"

"Haha uh sure I guess, I was gonna go talk to my friends first though you should come with. I mean if you want to?"

Sienna's face burned red again, this girl was just too easy.

"Of course, lets go!"

I grabbed her hand as she led me over to a group of girls, her face an even deeper shade of red.

"Hey guys this is Addie, Addie this is Jordyn, Carson, and Brooklyn!" Pointing to each girl.

"Hi, oh my gosh I love your dress!"

I said to Brooklyn, I think that's her name...

"Thank you, its Gucci." Brooke said with a sly smirk obviously impressed with her self. She had blonde hair close to the same shade as mine, but darker blue eyes and a rounder face. I just smile and nod looking to the next girl.

"Carson Cavanaugh." She said holding out her hand. She had honey colored hair, perfect teeth and pale green eyes. I dropped Sienna's hand and shook Carson's. I glanced over at Sienna noticing her smile drooped just the slightest when I released her hand.

I decided to keep a mental note on that.

"So you must be Jordyn?" I said noticing the quiet girl leaning against a locker, she had almost waist length auburn hair, perfect porcelain skin, a small pert nose and the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen.

"Yeah, hi." She had a small smile on her face as she looked into my eyes, but then quickly refocused them back on the ground once again.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, maybe I'll see you later?"

"Totally you should sit by us at lunch!" Brooke quickly pitched in.

"That sounds great." I say while blowing them a kiss and swiftly turning on my heel, looping my arm with Sienna's and heading down to gym. A satisfied smirk on my face. This is just too perfect I think to myself. Although apparently it was not as "to myself" as I thought because Sienna turned her head

"Sorry, what was that?" She asked with a intrigued expression. Crap, I had not intended to say that aloud.

"Oh nothing, I just said I'm excited for lunch." I brushed it off and regained my composure, smiling broadly at Sienna instead.

"Right. Me too, I think I might actually be excited." Sienna chuckled and we continued to walk to gym.

_Carson's POV_

I smile at Addie but as soon as she's out of earshot I turn to Brooklyn.

"What are you doing? That girl is trouble." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh calm down Carson you hardly know her!" Brooke rolled her eyes and closed her locker, then grunted and spun the lock again realizing she didn't even grab her stuff.

"Did you see the way she was looking at us? I don't have a good feeling about that girl."

"I don't know, she seemed nice." Jordyn added quietly.

"Whatever. C'mon were gonna be late."

I grab the two of then and head to first period...

**Again thank you for the reviews! If I get another review today I'll start chapter 3 and hopefully upload it before the end of the day! And what do you think about Sienna's reaction to Addie? I thought it would be too repetitive if Emily's daughter was also bi/gay and I didn't want the character to ooze "gayness" necessarily, I wanted her to be slightly more girly and unsuspecting... Although that doesn't mean that Sienna's character is gay just maybe swings both ways. Anyway I hope you like it! And stayed tuned for the next chapter to see what happens at lunch! Xoxo **


	3. DiLaurentis you say?

**Little Liars**

**Chapter 3: DiLaurentis you say?**

_Sienna's POV_

* * *

"So did you just move here? I haven't seen you around school before." We were on our way to our lockers before meeting the girls for lunch. I was certain Addie was new. I mean I definitely would have noticed her before. She is _really_ pretty.  
I mean umm nice...

"Yeah my mom and I have been traveling for a while but she said she wanted me to grow up in her hometown. As of now anyway." Addie chuckled.

"Oh that's cool where were before Rosewood?" This girl was getting more amazing every second.

"Umm I was in Seattle for a little while, then California, New York, and well here." Addie smiled softly, probably remembering all the beautiful places.

"That's awesome, I've only ever been here, and Iceland, my mom and dad love it there."

"Wow that's amazing! Iceland looks gorgeous you should take me next time you go." Addie winked as we walked arm in arm to the cafeteria, while I tried to keep my face from blushing all too much...

* * *

"Hey Sienna!" Brooke yelled ushering her and Addie over to the table she claimed her own. And a great table it was too, positioned between the hottest guys in our grade and the hottest seniors. Obviously Brooklyn had picked this table out herself.

"Hey Brooke, Jordyn, nice table you picked the best view. Oh and where's Carson?"

"I know right! We got the best view of the Jamaicans. Oh and something about student council, she'll be here soon."  
Brooke laughed, Jamaican's were what they called hot guys. A few years ago we were at the mall and yelling "hot guy" every time we saw one seemed to always draw attention. Not that shouting Jamaican didn't but at least everyone didn't know what we were talking about...

Addie giggled, "Jamaican?"

"Yeah because they're hot like Jamaica." Jordyn stated, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Ahh I see..." Addie smirked then checked out the "Jamaicans."

"You're right. Those guys are definitely Jamaican alright." Addie burst into a fit of contagious giggles, causing the rest of us to laugh too.

"Hey what's so funny?" Carson asked, softly laughing herself apparently just arriving.

"Jamaicans." I finally managed to get out in between sporadic breaths.

"Wow racist much?" Carson chuckled but then looked to where we were sitting.

"Ohhh I see now... Those are indeed some nice Jamaicans." Carson smirked then seductively raised her eye brows. This time everyone laughed but finally took a seat.

"I'm so sorry I'm spacing what's your name again? I feel terrible, normally I'm great with names." Carson mumbled obviously embarrassed as she took a sip of water.

"Haha that's alright it's Addie, Addie Day-DiLaurentis."

Carson spewed water all over Brooke who was sitting across from her. Normally Brooke would have been furious that someone had ruined her hair but she was much too oblivious to even process what Carson had done. I looked at Addie dumbfounded.

"Umm ex-excuse me?" Carson stuttered. Carson never stutters.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't do anything wrong, just um do you happen to be related to Alison DiLaurentis..?" Jordyn asked quietly a surprised expression still glued to her face.

"Yes she's my mother. Why?" Addie said calming shifting her gaze to Jordyn.

I looked at my three best friends.

"Oh my god." I hadn't intended to say it but it slipped.

"What?"

"You really don't know who we are do you? Or our mothers to be exact."

"No why would I know your mothers?" Addie laughed cautiously.

"Because our mothers were practically the reason _yours_ disappeared..."

Addie's eyes suddenly got very wide.

"Spencer Hastings is my mother." Carson said pointing to herself.

"Emily Fields." Jordyn said tentatively.

"Hanna Marin." Brooke whispered.

"Aria Montgomery..." I stared blankly at the table trying to arrange my thoughts.

* * *

Addie's POV

_Holy shit._  
I'd only ever seen pictures of my mother and her friends. My mom is quite secretive but she has told me some things... I don't know how I didn't see it before. Carson was tall, lean, and smart like her mom. Sienna was short with elfish features resembling her mother's exactly. Jordyn had the same quiet sweet personality my mom always said she had loved about Emily. Brooke had the same great style and interest in fashion that Hanna no doubtably had.

"Wow." That's all I could manage. What do you say to that anyway? I don't think I've ever been at such a loss for words. I hate it.

"It's weird right? Maybe we were meant to be friends..." Jordyn murmured with an expression I couldn't quite read.

"That's a bit cliché don't you think?" Carson said not able to look up from her food.

"Not at all. I think it's meant to be." I looked each of them in the eye and softly smiled.

"We should hangout after school." I stated simply. I needed these girls to _trust_ me. _Love_ me. Do _anything_ for me.

"How about my house? I live the closest to school." Carson said.

They all agreed.

"Great, now how about we go talk to some if those '_Jamaicans'_." I said smirking and raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"Finally! I'm tired of staring. I wanna see some abs, or biceps! Anything!" Brooke says exasperated looking longingly to boys. We all just laugh.

"Well lets not keep them waiting. Shall we?" I said, looping my arm with Sienna and Carson's while Brooke and Jordyn do the same.

* * *

_Jordyn's POV_

Later that afternoon we had all walked to Carson's house together smiling and giggling about the "Jamaicans" they talked to at lunch. Everything was going fine and flirty until Sienna got nervous, tripped and practically fell face first into one of the guy's laps. Her face as red as a tomato.

"Mom I'm home! And I brought a few friends too." Carson said the second part a little quieter, having not asked her mom if it was okay first. We walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Cavanaugh drinking coffee and reading some papers from work. She stood up to hug her daughter while saying hi to the rest of the girls.

"That's fine honey, how was schoo-" Mrs. Cavanaugh stopped short after noticing Addie, she dropped her coffee letting it shatter on the marble floors. Making no move to clean it, just staring blankly at Addie.

"Hi missus Cavanaugh, my name is Addie DiLaurentis." Addie said confidently, ignoring the mess and extending her hand. Mrs. Cavanaugh just backed into the counter though still not able to tear her gaze away from Addie's.

"Um I'll be right back sweetie, I'm gonna go call your aunt Hanna real quick..." Shifting her eyes to Carson, her voice getting quieter and quieter as she slowly turned and walked out of the kitchen into her office, locking the door...

**Thank you for waiting I made this one a little longer for you :) Who knew 8th graders had so much homework jeez... Anyway thank you so much for the reviews, please follow and favorite! Xoxo**


End file.
